


Taylor Kisses Jude

by fosters101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Kisses Jude And Jude Doesn't Pull Away, Will Jude Tell Connor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

"Where's Connor" Taylor asked Jude hoping to have some alone time with Jude.

"He's on his way, he has crutches you know." Jude told her very quickly.

"Oh yeah!" Taylor replied realizing she was alone with Jude and leaned into Jude and began to kiss him. Jude and Taylor then began to pull away and they both start staring at each other. Jude looked at Taylor with confusion on his face and Taylor gave Jude a slight smirk.

"Sorry I'm late my boyfriend didn't help me at all." Connor said glaring at Jude, whose voice made Jude jump in his seat.

"Oh sorry." Jude replied to his boyfriend, very quickly.

"I have to go talk to Daria, nice to see you again Connor." Taylor told Connor, and then left Jude alone with Connor and his thoughts.

"See ya, Taylor." Connor said to Taylor, waving bye.

"What was that about?" Connor asked Jude.

"What do you mean?" Jude said playing dumb.

"Taylor, was acting weird don't you think?" Connor said to Jude, wondering what was going on with Taylor.

"Umm, she's probably acting weird because we're dating and you dumped her best friend." Jude lied to Connor, not knowing whether he should tell his boyfriend that Taylor, a girl, kissed him.

"Yeah, your probably right." Connor replied to Jude wondering why his boyfriend and friend were acting so weird around him, having no idea they just kissed.

"See you later." Connor said as he and Jude walked into school for their last class.

"What?" Jude replied not hearing what Connor said.

"Aren't we hanging out later?" Connor asked Jude, giving Jude a confusing look.

"Oh yeah, see ya." Jude said to his boyfriend hoping his boyfriend had no idea what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked Jude, confused to why his boyfriend was acting so strange.

"Umm, yeah why would you ask that?" Jude, replied quietly wondering if his boyfriend had figured out what happened between him and Taylor.

"You just seem distracted", Connor said to Jude.

"I'm just really tired." Jude told Connor wondering why Taylor had to kiss him.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you after class." Connor said, leaning into Jude giving him a short but sweet kiss.

"See yah, later." Jude said to Connor as both boys went to their separate classes, but all Jude could think about was how he kissed Taylor and cheated on his boyfriend and his best friend.

\---------

"Ready boys?" Lena, asked Jude and Connor as they walked into Lena's office, so Lena could drive them to the Fosters house.

"Yup" Connor replied to Lena, and Jude thought to himself just maybe, he could keep Taylor kissing him as a secret and Connor would never find out.


	2. The Car Ride Home

"How was your day guys?" Lena asks Jude and Connor while driving them to the Fosters house.

"Mine was good." Connor told Lena smiling, Connor loved Jude moms as he wished he could have a relationship with his mom like Jude did.

"Jude?" Lena asked Jude for a second time, looking at Jude though the mirror in her car.

"What" Jude replied to Lena, as he didn't hear what his mother asked as he was still debating whether or not to tell Connor about the kiss.

"How was your day?" Lena asked her son, patiently waiting for an answer as Lena and Connor started staring at Jude.

"Oh, it was good." Jude replied to his Mother's question, Lena knew her son was lying and she knew something was up with Jude but she chose to ignore it so she wouldn't embarrass him infront of his boyfriend.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Lena asked her son and his boyfriend trying to get her son to talk.

"Probably video games, and our homework." Connor replied to Lena, as Jude as staring out of his window.

"What"? Jude asks Connor as Connor nudges his arm.

"Are you okay Jude?" Lena asks her son, worried something is wrong with him.

"Yeah why?" Jude, replies coldly to Lena.

"Well, for one you seem distracted and two, you have a bit of a attitude on you today". Lena, said to Jude, annoyed with her son's attitude.

"Sorry" said to his mother, and then added "It's just been a long day".

"Wanna talk about it?" Lena, asked her son.

"No, I'm just tired a guess, sorry for the attitude." Jude said to Lena, in which Lena replied "it happens to the best of us bud."

Then, Jude told himself, that he would talk to Taylor tomorrow about that kiss, but he wasn't going to tell his boyfriend about it, that he was sure of.


	3. Taylor's Text Message

"So what do you want to do?" Connor asked Jude trying to get his boyfriend to relax after being so distracted and uptight all day.

"Let's get our Math homework over so we can play some Call Of Duty." Jude answered Connor's question hoping some homework and video games would get his mind off Taylor and whatever happened between her and him.

"Ok, but let's hurry, Call of Duty won't wait long." Connor, told Jude giving him a dorky smile.

"Yeah Ok you dork, you do the evens I will do the odds, so we can finish quicker." Jude told Connor, Jude thought Connor was a dork but that was one of the many things he liked about his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm the dork!" Connor said, and in return Jude shoved Connor playfully in the shoulder.

"Do you have number 8?" Jude loudly asked Connor as he was rolling through his part of the math problems.

"Yeah, its x=2" Connor answered, do you have number 11? 

"It's Y=15" Jude told Connor excited as they were almost done their homework, and ready to play Call Of Duty. Jude had suddenly forgotten about the kiss with Taylor and was having fun with his boyfriend.  
Jude then told Connor, "I gotta pee I'll be right back."

In which, Connor answered in a joking matter, "okay hurry we are almost done".

But Jude made one mistake he left his phone outside of the bathroom, right beside Connor.

"Jude!?" Connor called out too Jude, but Jude didn't answer, so Connor checked who was texting his boyfriend as the most boyfriend that he was. That was a mistake on Connor's part as he read the text and it was a text from Taylor and it said "Jude I'm sorry about earlier but that kiss was meant to be, just tell you have no feelings for me and I will let it go and Connor will never find out". Feeling devastated by Taylor's text, Connor laid Jude's phone down and wiped the tears out of his eyes as Jude came out of the bathroom.

"So you and Taylor are getting close huh?" Connor asked Jude, Connor didn't know why Jude and Taylor kissed but he was going to get some answers.

Jude responded "No not really" and asked "why"?

"Check your last text!" Connor told Jude very angrily.

Jude, then picked up his phone and read Taylor's text and said "Connor it's not what you think".

Connor, couldn't help himself, worried Jude was cheating on him he caused him to snap, "Really cause it looks like your cheating on me with a girl"?

Jude, then told Connor, "I'm not cheating on you, she kissed me, I froze I didn't know what to do."

Connor, yelled at Jude, "how about pulling away!?"

"Connor, it happened so fast, I just froze." Jude, told Connor hoping his best friend, his boyfriend wouldn't leave him because of a stupid mistake he made.

"You know I said was sorry for leading you on Jude , are you trying to get me back or something, did you pretend to like me or something?" Connor, snapped again, he couldn't control his anger. In which, Jude just responded with "Connor it's nothing like that".

Mad that Connor was mad at him for something out of his control, Jude snapped at Connor, "you kissed Daria in front of when you asked me to keep our relationship a secret, and you are getting mad that I was kissed by Taylor and didn't pull away because I was shocked!?"

"We weren't dating we I was kissing Daria!" Connor yelled at Jude, Jude knew Connor was pissed off because his jaw has clenching as it did whenever he was mad or nervous, and oh boy Connor was mad to say the least.

"Whatever", Connor said to Jude, and left Jude's room and after that their was only one certain thing about Jude and Connor's relationship, they both hated Taylor.


	4. Everyone Just Saw You Kiss Me!

"Hey!" Daria called out to Connor; as she approached him at his locker; Connor looked up to see who had called his name and was walking up to his locker; hoping it was Jude as he had regretted breaking up with Jude since last night. 

Connor went home last night after walking out on Jude and skipped his dinner and cried himself to sleep, devastated he had broken up with his boyfriend, his best friend.

Connor and Daria had become good friends; Daria was mad at him for using her so he could see Jude but she understood people can't control their feelings.

"Hey"; Connor said to Daria quietly still sad and devastated about the fact that he broke up with Jude and didn't take Jude at his word.

Connor didn't believe Jude when he said " Taylor kissed me, I didn't kiss her back", because Connor was terrifed Jude was going to leave him.

Jude had told Connor he didn't want anyone at school to know about his and Connor's relationship and he said "he wasn't gay" when they were outed by Taylor to the whole school.

This made Connor have doubts if Jude was really gay or if this was just a phase and when he thought about Taylor and Jude kissing; his mind could only go one place.

Jude isn't gay and this was just phase for his boyfriend and Jude doesn't like him anymore.

"Have you seen Jude?" Connor asked Daria as he had to try to get back with Jude; as Connor was miserable with him not in his life anymore.

He loved Jude he hadn't told Jude that but he did.

"No, sorry Connor." Daria told Connor feeling bad for him; Connor looked miserable without Jude and Daria knew Taylor was to blame for it.

"Taylor, really is sorry." Daria told Connor hoping he would forgive her for this massive mistake so they could all be friends again some day.

"I would hope so!" Connor yelled at Daria; pissed at Taylor; Taylor didn't just kiss Jude; she outed them to the whole school; her idea led to Connor being shot.

Connor was furious with Taylor, but he knew it wasn't her fault he and Jude broke up. 

Connor knew he should have believed Jude and not acted like a little kid breaking up with the love of his life and storming out of his room.

"There's Jude!" Daria told Connor pointing at Jude getting books out his locker, getting ready to start his first class of the day.

"Hey!" Connor said to Jude as he walked up to Jude at Jude's locker hoping he could fix this and get back with Jude.

"What do you want?" Jude asked Connor; Connor could tell Jude had been crying; he felt bad about it but knowing Jude had been crying since they broke up made Connor feel good, it made Connor feel loved and missed.

"Did you come over here to yell at me again?" Jude asked Connor, still devastated that Connor broke up with him because Taylor kissed him.

The reason he didn't tell Connor, Taylor kissed him in the first place was because he thought Connor might breakup with him because of it and that nightmare had come true for Jude.

"I came to apologize"; Connor said to Jude, apologizing for not believing him when he said " Taylor kissed him".

"Last night was the worst night ever, knowing we weren't together, I didn't believe you because sometimes I feel like this is just a phase for you and you'll realize your not straight and leave me heartbroken one day." 

Connor explained to Jude, Connor was terrifed that this was just a phase for Jude, because if Jude realized he was straight and left him he would be devastated.

After hearing Connor open up to him being so insincure about him liking Connor as much as Connor liked him; Jude leaned into Connor smashing their lips together for a short but amazing kiss in front of their entire grade.

"Everyone just saw you kiss me." Connor told Jude, shocked Jude kissed him in front of all their classmates. 

"I know!" Jude told his boyfriend as they intertwined each other's fingers and walked hand and hand to class.

Today, wasn't just the day Connor stopped being insincure about Jude liking him as much as he liked Jude, it was the day Jude wanted their relationship to be out in the open like Connor wanted it to be.


End file.
